Some High Talk
by abigailwarren74
Summary: Cordelia finds Misty in the greenhouse after a long business meeting in town. Misty makes a potion that makes her high! Takes place post seven wonders. Basically just fluff and fluff and fluffffffff!


Misty laid on one of the many white sofas that were in the rather large gathering room. She sighed heavily to herself, feeling utterly bored. Cordelia hasn't been home all day, Misty was bored out of her mind, not to mention feeling very lonely. The girls were hardly around. So Misty didn't have much of a choice in entertaining herself. The most she did was listen to Stevie like always but even that didn't seem to satisfy her, surprisingly. She really wanted Cordelia home, she truly couldn't handle being without her lover.

Meanwhile, Cordelia rather messily packed her files into her black Prada office sling. The tight pencil skirt cutting into her flesh. As she rushed from the tall building to her Mercedes, her mind wandered to the wild blonde, wondering what she would be doing right now.

###

Cordelia skillfully maneuvered the car into the small parking spot in the coven. Since Cordelia had gone public with it, the number of students and teachers had only been on the rise, meaning that parking spaces were on a first come first serve basis.

She silently thanked Zoe for suggesting that they reserved a spot for the supreme and the supreme only as it was only right. She knew she would regret this later when her Marc Jacob white blouse was soiled but she headed for the greenhouse anyway, where the music had been ringing since she pulled up in the coven. A smile crept into her face at the thought of seeing her lover.

The wind charm by the door signalled her arrival.

Misty had been dancing and singing along to the song Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac while she worked in the green house an bit. She had her back turned to the door but had someone managed to hear the wind chime, becoming aware of her lover's presence. A grin spread upon her Cupid bow lips and she turned to face the older woman.

"Finally yer' home, Dee!" Misty spoke with glee shining in her voice.

She was truly happy to finally see Delia again since the supreme had been Gone all day. She ran over to her lover to throw her arms around her neck lovingly embracing herself into the supremes touch. Missing it all day. "I missed ya so much. If ya would've been gone any longer I would start ta go bonkers." The swamp witch joked light heartedly while still holding on tight to her lover.

Seeing Misty so eager had her thinking how lucky she was to have her as a lover.

"Why don't you show me what you've done today, huh?" Cordelia said while biting her lip.

Her lover proceeded to show her this potion she had made with some book that Madison had gifted her since she was so bored. "It's supposed ta' make yer' brain go all fuzzy" she has implied. Cordelia went on to watch wide eyed as the younger witch downed the entire potion in one sitting. When the swamp witche's speech became slurred and she began telling Cordelia she could fly, the supreme wondered what exactly this potion was. Picking up the book, she inspected it and realized her wild wild blonde had just made some sort of weed juice thing and was now high on it. She scrunched up her nose as she saw the object of her affection tumbling and bumping into everything in the greenhouse.

Her world was probably spinning out of control now.

The older woman couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the awkward movements of the younger witch as she tried to get Cordelia to dance to Rhiannon.

Misty stumbled and almost fell quite a few times from that potion. She giggled a bit while grabbing Cordelia's hands and pulling her towards her. She had somehow managed to slurr out, "Dee, dance with me—" the swamp witch continued to stumble and bump into things while she awkwardly danced to Rhiannon and slurred the words of the song out. Misty giggled again and pressed a sloppy kiss to the supreme's cheek. "Yer' my Rhiannon, Delia." She slurred through her fits of giggles and still trying to sing along to the music.

Misty suddenly grabbed Cordelia by the arm and pulled her impossibly close. The older woman lets out a yelp by the sudden movement but quickly melts into the arms of the taller witch. Cordelia looks into the hazed blue eyes as she continues to slow dance around the middle table in the green house.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Cordelia spots something green, something long. She immediately lets out a deafening scream and jumps into the arm of the messy haired blonde. The scream seemed to snap Misty out of her daze but she was not being able to catch the weight of her lover in the spur of the moment and they both tumble into the floor, Misty atop Cordelia.

"SNAAAAKKKKKEEEEE MIST!" Cordelia continued shouting even after being squished by her lover.

"Where, Dee?!" The necromancer said softly.

"THERE!" Cordelia replied, pointing at the corner of the room where she had her eyes trained on.

"That? That yer' garden hose, Dee. Ya' bought that last week" Misty laughed, not getting up.

Cordelia seemingly relaxes her tense body but not before a tear slides down her cheek and the witch atop her keeps laughing at her. She blushes scarlet, realizing how embarrassing that was.

Misty let out a few more chuckles before wiping the tear from Cordelia's eye. She smiled smugly at how the supreme blushed and pressed a gentle kiss into her hair.

"I don' think yer' gardenin' hose is gonna attack ya, Dee. But I'll still keep ya safe from it," the younger witch chuckled out and still laid atop the older witch.

Cordelia rolled her eyes a bit playfully at Misty and let out a sigh. "It's not funny." The supreme spoke softly, still blushing profusely from what had just happened.

Misty chuckled even more, in a more teasing way. "It's hilarious." She continued teasing her lover, playfully. "Don't worry, Dee. There won't be any garden hose attackin' ya. But ya might see a gator 'round here..." Misty added.

"Ha ha right..." she looked at Misty questioningly and when Misty averted her gaze like when she had something to hide, "WHAAATTT did you-" Cordelia yelled out, voice echoing against the brick walls. Misty cuts her off by kissing her on the lips.

"I was just kidding' Dee! Stop yelling! At this rate, all the neighbors will hear us!"

"Ha ha, not funny" Cordelia sighed, but also laughed a little bit at her favorite witch. They stared into each other's eyes and Cordelia stretched her neck upwards, lips grazing her lovers. They engage in longing kiss until the both of them pull away from the lack of air.

"I love ya' Dee"

"I love you too, Mist"


End file.
